


Enigma

by Imitation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imitation/pseuds/Imitation
Summary: Relationship：于里昂热/桑克瑞德Rating：NC-17Attention：下药，女装，微量路人情节。梦回2.0，秘术师于里昂热，青涩桑克瑞德，情趣游戏2.0。
Relationships: Urianger/Thancred, 于里昂热/桑克瑞德
Kudos: 5





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship：于里昂热/桑克瑞德  
> Rating：NC-17  
> Attention：下药，女装，微量路人情节。梦回2.0，秘术师于里昂热，青涩桑克瑞德，情趣游戏2.0。

从阿尔菲诺口中听到变装潜入这个词的时候，桑克瑞德注意到于里昂热的眉毛明显跳了一下，他吹了个口哨，慢条斯理地举起手，一副自告奋勇的模样，然后拐了个弯指向他的好搭档：“既然是你们已经决定好的事，我就先投他一票。”

于里昂热面不改色地合上手里的预言诗，用他智慧的、洞悉一切的、被护目镜遮严实的眼睛缓慢地扫视全场，像每天清晨准时掐点打量他精心培育的菜园，然后站起来朝桑克瑞德鞠了个躬：“与你共事是我的荣幸，先生。”

“太好了！他们会由衷地感谢拂晓血盟的热心肠。”阿尔菲诺说。

端着热茶的雅修特拉和帕帕力莫对视了一眼，而后者显然无奈地摇了摇头。

事前置备的一下午过得很快，两人走到庄园门口时天已经黑透了。荒唐事我干得可不算少。桑克瑞德想着，一边别扭地用左手去系右边袖口上的缎带。他不擅长这个，但和某人比起来已经算一种别开生面的仁慈。于里昂热不常和他们一同执行任务，他神神叨叨地说起话来就像念诗，桑克瑞德对那个轻浮的世界倒只有一知半解。他把额发捋到脑后，一副公子哥做派地夹着请柬递给府邸的管家，还送上了两枚亚拉戈白金币。他不缺幽默感，但在认真潜入时也不会轻易露出什么破绽。

——除非于里昂热穿包臀裙。

有那么一瞬间他希望于里昂热就这样风情万种地在萨雷安魔法大学里逛上一圈。

桑克瑞德极尽所能地忍着不笑，而扮演妻子的于里昂热大方得体地搂上他的胳膊，微笑着朝管家点了点头。他看上去像个知性的贵族小姐，除了高挑过头之外：栗色的假发垂在后背上，紧身的短裙下是一双比女人更特别的长腿；更致命的是，他还踩着一双高跟鞋，脸上干净清爽没有胡子。

“先生，您的夫人比您还高。”拉拉菲尔族的小门童眨了眨眼睛，被桑克瑞德轻轻拍在脑袋顶上。庄园的厅堂里灯火通明，一排发光水母从喷泉池里升了起来，来自黑衣森林的演奏团整齐划一地奏响了交响乐。于里昂热在嘈杂声中低声询问道是否要立刻行动，桑克瑞德直言不讳道：“我要先吃点东西。”于是于里昂热迁就地走向了地下室，留下桑克瑞德独自融入了这场晚宴，像货真价实的客人那样端起了酒杯和女士们共饮。

酒的味道不错，地图只用记在脑子里，我要去二楼拿到那把钥匙。这是桑克瑞德阖上眼皮前最后思考的事。

从小辗转利姆萨罗敏萨和乌尔达哈、一路摸爬滚打长大的人不难猜到一些见不得光的下三滥勾当，就像现在桑克瑞德被吊在闻起来像酒窖的屋子里，而陌生男人的手正掂量着自己没几块肉的屁股。然后他逐渐恢复了视力，他循向光源，只看见昏暗的烛台，和酒桶旁站着或坐着的鲁加和敖龙族的男性。他们看上去像雇来的水手。留意到桑克瑞德醒了过来，面前的两个人煞有其事地走了过来，而身后揩着油的流氓也揪住了他的头发，从兜里掏出一把裹着皮革的小刀。

“他醒了。”刀刃割开了桑克瑞德自掏腰包买来的领结。“船驶到港口还有一整晚的时间，让我们找点乐子吧。”

“你倒是不担心送到船长手上时被他发现？”

“船长也不会掰开屁股验货。”

男人们开着下流的玩笑，把手从衣服的下摆里伸了进去。异族宽大的手掌摸着桑克瑞德的胸膛，手指没轻重地捻着他的乳尖，这让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他脑袋依然晕得厉害，像被重物击打过，但庆幸的是，在迅速理解了现状之后，他明白他们的乔装任务并没有玩脱，这只是毫不相关的另一帮人。

也许是因为脸，他误打误撞地被人看上了，即将被丢上一艘不知道会开到哪儿去的船。桑克瑞德叹了口气，他不知道这是否应该算作坏事中的好事。

在男人粗壮的手指撬开桑克瑞德的嘴时，只热衷于欣赏淑女的花花公子显然有些不能接受，他用力咬了上去，就差没把水手的半根手指直接咬下来。鲁加族的男性惨叫一声，他的同伴走上来，一脸愠色地还给桑克瑞德一拳，倒是把桑克瑞德脑子里的昏劲打跑了一半。桑克瑞德挣了挣被吊起来的双手，想要从腿上借力朝流氓们踢过去，然后敖龙族的水手拧开了一个小瓶子，捏着他的下巴把浑浊的液体灌进他的口中。

“安静点，谁喝了药都会听话，一会儿倒让我听听这小子能叫成什么样。”

桑克瑞德干呕着，却因为呼吸不畅什么也没能吐出来。月光从屋顶的方窗下漏进来，他一时有点分不清现在是不是在做梦。他勒得很紧的的裤子也被脱了下来，有硬烫又恶心的玩意儿抵在臀缝上，但他只感到自己像是发烧过后开始脱水，非常口渴，浑身无力，有什么奇怪的感觉正在下腹部涌动蔓延。他下意识想喊出谁的名字，希望能有人下一秒就能拿着魔导典把这群人都砸晕过去。

……于里昂热。噢，这个让人云里雾里的混账跑到什么地方去了？

“该死…”我可不想被男人摸来摸去。但是于里昂热在哪里？

蜡台上烧干净的蜡烛熔落在地板上，屋里的光线变得更暗，男人们分开桑克瑞德的腿，想把手指往他屁股里伸。桑克瑞德晕得像刚从水里被打捞出来，他几乎要靠咬着舌头来让自己不呼吸得太夸张。就在这时他听见了敲门声，不多不少，古板又礼貌地响了三下。

他闭上了烧得睁不开的双眼。

桑克瑞德想着自己确实是做了个梦的。只有在梦里他才能枕在穿着包臀裙的精灵的大腿上，还能闻到新煎好的罗勒草的香味。这位贵族小姐看上去气质独特，有一双能窥探未来的眼睛，总是似笑非笑，如果再矮上两个头，那就再贴心不过。

“解决了？”他哑着嗓子开口询问，精灵温和地应声：“连同楼上你那把黄铜做的钥匙。”

于里昂热托起桑克瑞德的下巴，俯下身来确认他的身体状况，假发的发尾扫在桑克瑞德颤动的喉结上。“即便在日常生活中意外也常有发生。用呼吸来调节魔力的流向，能让毒素的代谢加快。”他抚摸着同伴的侧颈，向血液循环中注入以太。

桑克瑞德点了点头，费了一番力气把眼睛彻底睁开。他不记得几分钟前的事了，倒是知道自己被灌了一嘴难喝的东西，然后就听见人陆续倒下的声音，清醒过来时看到于里昂热那只难得能见到的琥珀宝石兽蹦蹦跳跳地跑到他脚边，亲昵地蹭他裸露的脚踝。

桑克瑞德后知后觉地发现，原来宝石兽的触感就像刚出锅的冻挞。

“那我们可以收工回去了。”桑克瑞德一边这么说着，一边想撑着地板站起来，但始料未及地，一股热流从后面那个隐秘的地方淌了下来，他叫骂了一句，条件反射地蜷缩起来，手往后伸了一半又收回去。月光下于里昂热看不清他的表情，但桑克瑞德清楚自己现在的脸色一定跟血番茄没差。

“这奇怪的魔药可真要命…”

桑克瑞德的手攥着胸口的衣料，比刚才被吊着时更激烈地喘着气，他手脚冒着冷汗，肌肉变得绵软无力，而屁股里还有东西一直在往外流。最尴尬的是——他贴着于里昂热的长腿硬了。他现在多少能理解那些糟糕的故事里来自云雾街的娼妓，在男人身边随时随地地发情，在被填满的时候把一切都抛在脑后。就算他根本不知道那个云雾街是不是真的存在。桑克瑞德紧咬着嘴唇，低喘着拽了拽于里昂热的头发。

“赶紧想点办法。”

显然他说出这句话的时候并没有什么下流的意图或渴求，他打从心底希望于里昂热能拿出点没见过的看家本领，用玄乎其玄的秘术帮他把以太调整过来，又或者立刻凭空变出点包治百病的药来。但于里昂热端坐着，只是伸手把他从地板上捞起来，像他体贴的夫人那样解开他的衣扣，把手掌放在心脏的位置。桑克瑞德的体温升得很高，在于里昂热偏凉的手指无意地触碰着他敏感的皮肤时，他也无意识地向他贴得更拢。

仿佛有样学样地吸收着桑克瑞德用过的把戏，于里昂热的手掌转了个弯滑进他的裤子，把粘在臀瓣上湿透的底裤和皮肤分开，裤子被揭起来时桑克瑞德被聊胜于无的羞耻心撞昏了头，一股凉意浸了上来，在成熟长进了很多之后，他再一次像曾经那个讨生活的小混混一样骂出了脏话。于里昂热蹙了蹙眉头，他并不乐于倾听一些粗俗的词汇，所以当制止意味的巴掌落在屁股上时，桑克瑞德明显愣住了。“你——”他伸手想把于里昂热推开，但于里昂热握住了他的手腕，低下头用自己的额头贴上他的额头。

有那么一会儿桑克瑞德突然觉得被下了药的人不是自己。他和同伴们鲜少和于里昂热一同行动：他出现时总会伴随着一场预言，他偶尔在人群中出现；他就是谜语本身。他总是包裹在亚麻长袍里埋头看书，但如果想象这个男人和别人上床…怎么想都有些滑稽。

桑克瑞德没能继续想下去，于里昂热的手指就这样探了进去，就像找寻穴位一样在里面按揉了起来。即便被做着这种事，桑克瑞德依然察觉不到一丝情色的可能性，这反倒让他更加尴尬。他张嘴想说些什么，成了变了调的喘息，他只能横下心去，想象于里昂热的确是个女人，只不过是比普通的女性精灵高了壮了一些。桑克瑞德刚这么下定了决心倚靠在于里昂热怀中，手上一滑便按在了那条紧身的包臀裙上。

“天啊。”桑克瑞德的惊讶写在脸上。“原来你也会有反应。”

“我是否可以将这句话解读为是对我身份与血统的不信任？”

“好吧，替我向你的魔法世家你的父亲道歉……轻点。”

于里昂热的手指在桑克瑞德的身体里搅动，兴许用他的话来说这也是一种调整和疏展的方式，用以解决遇到的每一件突发状况。而他轻微的动作也让桑克瑞德舒服得无地自容，桑克瑞德只能听着糟糕的水声，在高热的状态下用胸膛贴着礼服冰凉的绢布摩擦。

“酿成现在的结果也有我的责任，我会在今夜为你提供尽可能的帮助。”

“你说的帮助就是一本正经地用手做这种事？”

“你的灵魂看起来乐在其中。”于里昂热的嘴唇若有似无地擦过桑克瑞德的鼻梁。“无需忍耐。”

药的苦味还留在口中，身体却相当见效地变得敏感，桑克瑞德攀着于里昂热的肩膀，低声地、隐忍地轻咽，他人的手指进犯着从来不会去碰的部位，湿热的软肉紧绞着罪魁祸首，快感在小腹和尾椎上一阵盖过一阵，桑克瑞德的腹部生出怪异的酸意，像期许着更多，却只在简单的动作下就感到难以承受，他咬着自己的手背，只凭后面就颤抖着地射了出来。

于里昂热抽出手指，拿纹着青橄榄的手绢替桑克瑞德简单地擦拭身体，桑克瑞德握住他的手腕，犹豫着难堪地开口：“我还是很难受。帮忙到最后吧。”

他们在微妙的气氛里对视了几秒，琥珀宝石兽抖着尾巴蹭了上来，烛台的影子在酒桶上跳动，没有人记得是谁先吻了上去，谁先张开了手臂。

庭院里交响乐团的演奏还在持续。

桑克瑞德在陌生的庄园里和于里昂热上床，他的衣服裤子都脱光了扔在地上，连鞋也蹬掉了一只，精灵干净而上翘的阴茎从背后深入进去，桑克瑞德被捅得往前缩了又缩。他突然想说些什么，站不稳的赤足踩在身后人的高跟鞋上；于是他转过头去，眼神恍惚地望向于里昂热，在精灵高了一个头的视角中甚至显得有些单薄可怜。

“把假发摘下来。”他的口中没由来地冒出一句。

“我并不介意继续扮演女性，如果是刺激感官时必要的一环。”

“只是觉得很痒……听好，裙子继续穿着，我喜欢看。”

“对你喜好的记录应当添上一页。”

于里昂热将桑克瑞德搂在怀中，不紧不慢地开拓着他的身体，他的眼睛注视着桑克瑞德侧颈上泛着光的纹身，像情人那样缱绻地亲吻触碰，桑克瑞德应付不了这种温柔，偏着头想要往旁边躲去。他们之间的回忆不多不少，又刚好到能在做这种事时回想起另外的故事。桑克瑞德想，我没有自己的理想，但我会为了来自某处的一个理想坚持下去。当他下定决心时，和宣称能看见未来的这个人也没有什么不同。

他昏昏沉沉地想，存在是从重复中找到喜悦。

于里昂热在讨伐蛮神时拖够了他的后腿，现在机缘巧合地轮到了他。他被并无技巧可言的性爱搞得双腿发软——更多的原因是那群船上来的流氓给他下了药；于里昂热毫不避讳地观察着他们的连接处，拔出来又埋得更深，足够让桑克瑞德发出难抑的呜咽。他们换了个地方，去到羊绒的地毯上，面对面时于里昂热又总是注视着他的双眼。

还夸张地穿着一条女人穿的短裙。

宝石兽圈成一圈在地上睡着了，它的主人像研究着古代语言和预言术那样孜孜不倦地窥探着桑克瑞德的身体和心灵。于里昂热把桑克瑞德拥在怀中，一言不发地动着腰，抚摸桑克瑞德敏感的挺立的乳头，指腹在他的腹部勾画，好像能从湿软的地方生长出某种未知的可能性。桑克瑞德拍开他的手，挡着下半张脸使唤他动快一点，他们的呼吸浸泡在一起，滚烫后逐渐归于平息。

桑克瑞德喘息着射了出来。他从没想到和于里昂热上床还能舒服到这份上，他抹了把脸，眼神涣散地盯着酒窖的天花板，后知后觉地意识到他的同伴还把东西留在了自己身体里。他抬起胳膊，不轻不重地给了于里昂热一下，被秘术师牢牢接在了手中。

“看来你以前也很熟练地、处理过这种事了？”躺了好一会儿后，桑克瑞德哑着嗓子开口，不出所料地咬到了舌头。

于里昂热摇了摇头。“但为众人所知的常识是，在秘术的领域常有不净之物。”

夜半时分桑克瑞德被搀扶着一瘸一拐地回到了沙之家，而于里昂热的假发和披肩像从未被使用过一样一丝不苟地搭在手肘上。

“桑克瑞德又喝醉了吗？”阿尔菲诺蓝色的眼睛里写满了担忧。“那你一定要照顾好他，于里昂热。”

END


End file.
